Words of Gratitude
by NanaNyan
Summary: Shindou Hikaru and Touya Akira, the rising stars of the go world, as... quarreling old men.
1. Words of Gratitude

The usual disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or hng, thank you : )

* * *

My family and I live in the suburban areas near downtown Tokyo. Both my parents drive to work everyday, so when I didn't have to go to school yet, I was left in the hands of two very interesting neighbors. The two old men each have a big, traditional single house sitting side by side. I don't remember much now, but since they decided to move in as neighbors the year I was born, I assumed they were pretty good friends. But even now, I'm not so sure of how I should perceive their strange relationship.

The only thing I remember from the days I spend lying around on their porch is that they loved go. I think the only thing the two shared in common was their love and passion for go. They would spend hours, afternoons, and days on a game and still be so fond of the game.

Now that some of my memories are coming back to me, I remember one of the old geezers getting me to call him Mr. Hoinbo, and one I just came to know as Mr. Meijin.

A few times I would catch them with their backpacks, like they were ready to go on a hike, or ready to go on a school field trip. I wonder where old people would go for a field trip.

Sometimes other go players, as my father recognizes, young and old would come to play with the two elders. Old people these days have so much energy and spirit they don't seem like elders anymore. One time I overheard from my house from what seems like an argument over what lunch should be.

"Sushi!"

"Ramen!"

"Sushi!"

"Ramen!"

…

I think the lunch argument was between Mr. Hoinbo and one of his former classmates or peers. But as I can recall, Mr. Hoinbo and Mr. Meijin are the ones that I usually am used to hearing fighting over something as great as go, or something as little as Mr. Meijin's trees growing into Mr. Hoinbo's backyard.

Neither of the two men are married, and they spend all their time around each other. I think it's a very special way to live a life. Sharing something special like go with somebody special. But still, I have to complain about the fights the whole street can hear everyday and the sound of the flowerpots breaking.

* * *

There's this interesting little girl named Sayumi that lived next door to me and Akira ever since she was born. Akira and I used to baby-sit her when she was a toddler. She would lie around on the porch when Akira and I would play go in Akira's backyard. She was a pretty good girl and she was easy to take care of, since she would do nothing but stare at our game and doze off to sleep. She didn't cry and mess around that much. Right now, I think she goes to a good middle school in the area. Once or twice Akira and I would bump into her on our way to Innoshima in the morning. Probably on her way to school.

This particular afternoon, my back was giving me some problems, so I acted like little toddler Sayumi and lied on Akira's porch, bathing in the sunshine, while Akira was gone to see old geezer Ogata. I wonder how I should find a good pot to replace the flower pot I broke yesterday. I kicked it out of frustration on my way back to my house after I got into a fight with Akira. Normally I can just go out and pick one from the store that was a 10 minute walk from the house, but I don't think I can make it today with my back like this.

"Hikaru…"

Huh… that was weird. I don't think Akira's back yet, and that didn't even sound like Akira. Maybe old age is really getting on to me. Yep, more wrinkles than ever.

"Hikaru!"

Fine, fine, I'm up. If it's that Waya, coming to my house and demanding for a sushi lunch again, I'll…

"Hikaru, aren't you happy to see me again?"

"Wait… Sai?! What the heck are you doing here? I don't think I've fallen asleep yet. The only place I see you is in my dreams, and you don't talk in those either! ...Okay…So... Huh?! Does that mean I'm almost dead and you're here to get me?"

"..."

"Fine, fine, it's not as if I haven't had enough time here. But you see… I really wanted to get that flowerpot fixed. It was Akira's favorite."

* * *

That Hikaru… he was the most adorable old man I know. He stumped back to his house a week ago after we had an argument over whether Sai would have liked the actual aquarium the institution now has in the main lobby, knocking over my pot of sunflowers on his way, but Hikaru always did try to fix it.

Then the next day he would break another one.

I knew Hikaru was having some health problems these days, but it finally happened. Just a week ago we were arguing and not backing down from each other no matter what. Three days ago, we were playing go in my backyard just like any other afternoon when he left.

We spent more than 60 years of our life together, whether it was chasing after each other, playing go, or having the daily fight of the day. Now, it was just a bit lonely. One comforting thing was that my pot of sunflowers continued to live, and hopefully they will become nice and pretty in the sunshine.

Just this morning when I was sitting on the porch next to my old goban, admiring my sunflowers, I noticed something by the flowerpot.

* * *

Akira:

Sai has come to get me, so… I think I'm leaving soon enough.

Hehehe, There's finally one thing I win you at! I get to see the god of go before you do!

To be truthful though, I would have thought I would live longer than Ogata. He spends his time smoking his head off in his dark, creepy apartment! This doesn't make any sense…

Well... we've known each other for so long that you know everything about me already. The last of my secrets poured out the night when I was talking in my dreams. I don't even know why I'm writing this, but oh well…

I guess the only thing I haven't told you was that I'm really grateful. I'm happy that I had you by my side, walking down this road together to reach the hand of god. I couldn't have wished for more. I guess that counts as a little thank you.

Bye-bye for now then!

Hikaru

* * *

_Just something I have been thinking out for some time. _

_I really don't think the writing's good, but I really like the bond Hikaru and Akira shares. Friends, rivals, something even more, people argue… I don't think it's something you can just name and label, but I think most people understand?_

_I hope the way I think Hikaru and Akira are like got across…_

_It's actually very interesting, to see how they would end up after so many years of chasing and fighting on the goboard. Well, this is how I think they would be like : )_


	2. Sayumi, Akira, Hikaru, and Sai

Disclaimer: don't own anything, thank you : )

* * *

Touya-sensei's wake was three days ago, and Shindou-sensei's was six months ago.

After Shindou-sensei left, I don't think I heard fights that went as bad as the ones between the two senseis. It felt strange, for the streets to be so quiet and peaceful. It wasn't the usual and familiar street anymore.

The one time I peeked into Touya-sensei's backyard, I got caught.

Touya-sensei looked me straight in the eye.

After seeing it was me, his glare softened, and I guess that was a sign for I was welcomed.

But he looked so lonely without Shindou-sensei.

There was no one to play go with, no one to bicker with, and no one to visit Innoshima with.

After allowing me in, he lowered his head to shift his attention back onto his go board.

Without looking up, he started speaking, "During our teenage years, Hikaru was the healthy kid. He still found the time to exercise, and he occasionally would help out and play in school soccer teams during practice. I always sat out because I was so physically awkward. I tried playing the first time Hikaru talked me into going to a practice with him. I tripped during the first minute of the game and brought down two other players on the field with me." At that thought, he managed a little smile and chuckled, "I think he would have been an athlete if he didn't become a go player. I was the physically weak one. I could never catch up with Hikaru when he dragged me around town. No one ever thought things would turn out this way, that he would be the one to be leaving first."

Over the following days, he told me stories of ancient go boards and ghosts, stories of how childish disputes started, stories of getting revenge on red-haired Koreans, and the story of playing the best go game of your life against a destined opponent.

Sometimes we would play five-in-a-row, and sometimes we would play a game or two of go. I spent the first summer of middle school in Touya-sensei's backyard.

* * *

It was late, and my mom had called for bed-time.

I put the new go board my father bought me after I passed my insei exam, and pulled out my futon. Then I untied and combed through my long, purple hair, and settled into my futon.

Good night, Hikaru, Akira.

* * *

"Hikaru...I'm so moved. I didn't you could be so emotional."

"Aw, shut up Akira! It's not fair that I wrote the letter. Now, could we play?"

"What do you mean not fair? You were the one..."

"Cut it off! Cut it off! Just nigiri already!"

* * *

_Just an extension of the first piece._

_The same… the writing's not that good, but the idea came, so I wanted to write it out, even though it was extremely short._

_I really like the characters in the series. Actually, I like all of them. My favorites are Hikaru, Hikaru with Akira, Kuwabara, Ogata, maybe Sai, probably Waya, and somehow Kurata. He's such a funny braggart XD Plus, Ochi's not even that bad. The only person I wouldn't write for is… Gokiso? Well… it's the guy selling fake Shuusaku boards. Heck, I'd probably write something just to make fun of him XD_

_So it was kind of saddening to see the series end the way it did. But I really don't have the skills to extend the actual story, so…the idea was to write out bits and bits of the what I thought or maybe what I want to happen, so I sort of decided to start at the end : )_


End file.
